


The Hole That Was Home

by spuffyduds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Gen, Open on Sunday Challenge, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "memorial."  Set immediately post-Chosen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Hole That Was Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Open on Sunday community, for the prompt of "memorial." Set immediately post-Chosen.

"How do you mourn a whole _town_, Xander?" Willow says.

"Dunno." They're looking back toward it, toward...nothing.

"My entire _life_. My whole childhood. Which, okay, not fun. Where Oz left me, where…Tara's buried. And where I got evil and killed people. And where Percy called me a nerd."

"Oh, right," Xander says. "That one stung."

"Wow," Willow says. "I really _hated_ that town."

"Yeah," Xander says, and pulls her into a hug that turns into a staggery, post-traumatic-shock kinda box-step. And for just a moment that only the two of them would understand and forgive, they're dancing on Sunnydale's grave.


End file.
